If We Were Human
by Frosted Blaze
Summary: What would happen if some of the DandelionClan Cats were human? Would they no each other? Would they meet? Shall we find out? A challenge for DandelionClan. One-Shot.
Dandelion High School was an interesting high school, mainly because of their students. They were a talented bunch in several ways known to be very skilled. Sky Breeze was one of these students. 18 years old and known throughout the school as an upcoming writer, Sky was host to a calm, kind personality and had become somewhat popular among the students. On the morning of February 7th, fate dealt Sky a whole new hand. It had started as usual. Sky had gotten up and showered then ate breakfast. The next step was to brush her soft, thick gray hair. The write streaks stood out as if blazing rays of light and Sky loved that about her hair. She put on her schools uniform, a navy blazer, white shirt and black skirt then grabbed her bag, said a quick goodbye to her mother and left the house, allowing the door to swing lazy behind her. Perfectly normal morning. Sky was just leaving the driveway when the boy ran past. He almost knocked her over yet by some miracle managed to dodge past. His most striking feature was his green hair followed by his lemon yellow eyes. Sky noticed he was wearing their uniform, yet she had never seen him before. He shot her a smirk and pointed a finger at her as if shooting a gun or choosing her for something. Sky blinked in surprise and as she opened her eyes he had vanished. She shrugged and put her hands into her pockets before walking towards school.

As the bell rang for his homeroom to begin, Leopard King opened the door and stepped through. His sharp, viridian eyes scanned the room until it reached his desk on the far side of the room. He ran a hand through his light brown, black-spotted hair and sighed at the group of boys who had already crowded around his desk. A lot of the girls in the room 'ah-ed' at him in admiration and a hand was planted on his shoulder. "I got this pretty boy." A shorter girl with thick white hair, a pretty face and vibrant, amber eyes strolled past. "Alright, clear off. Fan Club 2." She yelled at the boys and stamped a foot on the table in front of her. They all hesitated and apologised apart from a single green haired kid who turned and walked away without the slightest moment of doubt. Leo shrugged and followed sitting down at his desk and staring out the window. Snow sat down in front of him and faced towards him. "So you ready for the match tonight? I'm counting on you to make those perfect shots!" She grinned.

"Yeah you got it." Leo smiled back at her. His eyes drifted back to the girl outside. Even though he was a junior, he had not been interested in any of the girls in his school until he'd seen her. As she flicked her silver hair out of the way he tilted his head slightly. There was just something about her...

Grey Dove was having a good day. She had arrived to school perfectly on time and had aced a piano exam. As well as a History exam. Oh and an English one. What? She was having a busy day, ok. It was currently lunch and she had become bored of having to smile and be perfectly polite in front of people. Don't get her wrong, she loved the people who idolized her…just sometimes they were too nice. She was only a sophomore, yet many seemed to be rather interested in Grey. 'They just like you after all, miss popular.' Wolf had said. Stupid Wolf. As if he understood anything. She sighed and headed back into the building. Wolf had convinced her to visit a soccer game. Something about attracting fans? Grey brushed her silver hair out of her face and gazed into the distance. Maybe, just maybe, something interesting would happen. She was headed back when a boy dashed past. He pressed a piece of paper into her hand then dashed away again. Grey sighed. Surely not another love note?

Wolf was right about one thing. Grey sure did attract a lot of people to the game. The stands were almost full and Snow was impressed. "Alright lads, gather round." She smirked at her best five. "Good job at rounding up the fans, Wolf. Pitch you gotta watch forward, he's fast and has a powerful left foot." A junior with pitch black spiked hair, a 5 on his shirt and host too icy blue eyes nodded. "Oh and their center defensive midfielder is talented but I'm sure you are better, Timber." Timber, a tall brown haired guy with 8 on the back of his shirt grinned. "Now make sure you are ready mister super forward freshman." Snow winked at Stone who blew his silver hair out of his face and pointed to the number 11 on his jersey. (which made Wolf pout.) "And finally the Captain. Number ace 10." She looked at their shooting guard. "Go get'em Leo." She clapped and they dispersed organizing their team. "Ah I'm so proud!" She grinned.

Grey sighed from the stands. "You okay?" The girl sat next to her asked. Grey blinked. Someone noticed she wasn't smiling?

"Yeah, yeah I just don't really care about the game right now. I'm Grey by the way."

"I'm Sky." The girl smiled kindly and Grey recognised her.

"Oh I know you."

"And I know you!"

It was great for Grey to finally meet a girl who didn't either ask her for all kinds of advice or flat out be jealous of her.

Wolf had been looking forward to this game. They were playing a strong team, which the score – 2 goals to nil – was showing. That wasn't gonna stop him though. "Alright Dandelion let's keep it up." The sophomore yelled trying to raise the spirits. It seemed to work on a few members yet Wolf could still here some jeers from the audience. 'Look at that number 7' They were saying. 'How can he be happy at a time like this?' Those stupid Thistle High fans. As if they could understand. He put a hand up to his face, covering everything save one of his emerald eyes, his midnight black fringe.

"Yeah! Cry about it pretty boy!" A Thistle High student yelled from the stands. Wolf was about to yell back when Leo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's show them." He glared at the fans and looked at Wolf who was now grinning.

"You got it, Captain."

"Number 11 slots through a beautiful ball to the Captain, King. Oh it's a one-two. Number 11, freshman, Truth has the ball again! He's through!" The commentator's voice barreled throughout the stands. "OH! What a goal! A top quality, top corner strike from Dandelion High's Stone Truth."

"Number 10, King is on the ball again after a stunning in air through ball from Number 7. He's past one! Past two! Past three? Did he just nutmeg the keeper? How much talent has Leo King got?" The Dandelion stands erupted in cheers and Grey and Sky stood up too, clapping and screaming. Leopard walked over to the Dandelion side, calm and collected. He put his arms out as if to say a gift to you and Grey could've sworn he was looking at her.

"Yo Snow!" Wolf ran over to her. "You see my assist? Will you go on a date with me now?"

"No." She blanked. "Besides Leo did all the work. There's not long left so focus."

"If I score an overhead kick into the top corner from 30 yards will you go on a date with me?" He replied, ignoring the comment.

"Sure, fine, whatever, just make sure that SOMEBODY scores." She sighed.

"YES!"

Leo knew this wouldn't be easy, yet they had pulled back two goals. Now, however, he had dilemma. He had the ball yet he had three markers at once. He was so close to the goal but couldn't score from such a position. His eyes locked with that of the defenders yet he kept moving the ball away any time they came at him. They were wary and had him surrounded, clearly understanding that if one of them dived in then such a skillfull player would overwhelm them. It was then that Stone made a move that changed the game. He dragged his marker across the pitch moving to the right side. Leo's markers blocked the gap towards Stone, creating a slot that lined up with the path of Wolf's run. Wolf was not as skilled as Leo or as naturally talented at Stone – who had made all of this possible by noticing the run – but he was fast. He had outpaced his marker. What Leo did next left the crowd speechless. He turned and rolled the ball up onto his foot then flicked it into the air. Without looking, he jumped up and twisted his body pulling off a bicycle kick. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the gap yet shone like viridian stars. After his foot connected with the ball it shot past the defender and towards an accelerating Wolf. Wolf lunged, caught the ball with his left foot then flicked it across his body. He gritted his teeth and shot. His right foot made a solid connection, launching the ball past the keeper and into the back of the net. The Dandelion roared in response, mainly from such an impressive show of skill from their captain. Wolf ran over to Leo and fist bumped him, before heading to the Thistle High stands. Once he had reached them he stopped, lifted his chin as if looking down on them and spread his arms out. He proceeded to turn and point to the number on his back, mocking them. He left them in silence (mainly due to their anger) with a triumphant grin on his face.

As the Dandelion Students flowed onto the pitch (with several following a certain individual's example by mocking the Thistle High Fans), Sky led Grey to see her friend Snow, who was currently with Leo and the majority of the team. "Heya!' Sky smiled sweetly at Snow. "Nice job out there."

Snow smiled "Damn right I did a good job. This lot nearly gave me a heart attack on the other hand." She laughed.

Leo approached Grey. "Hi, I'm Leo." He smiled at her and she somehow found herself blushing.

"I'm Grey. But I have a feeling you already know me." She smirked.

"Well Wolf talks about you." This made Grey scowl. "But I didn't realize how pretty you were in person until now." He complimented. This made Grey smile. Speaking of the devil, Wolf soon ran past and skidded to a stop beside Snow. "So about that date?" He smiled.

"Not likely." Snow didn't even batter an eyelash.

"Great-wait what?"

From a building above a green haired boy smiled. He dropped a dandelion and watched it slowly float towards the ground. "And so it begins…"


End file.
